Kim Jongin's Birthday
by Nagisa Kitagawa
Summary: Sehun yang bingung hadiah ulang tahun apa yang akan diberikan kepada Kim Jongin, siswa populer di sekolahnya. Langsung baca dan Review ya


**Kim Jongin's Birthday**

**Pair : KaiHun, **slight!**ChanSoo**

**Disclaimer : Maunya sih milik author #digiles **

**EXO milik SM, Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, dan tentu saja para EXO-L**

**Warning : Masih banyak Typo(s) sana sini. Jika FF sebelumnya bisa menjadi sawan maka FF kedua ini akan menimbulkan diare(?) berkepanjangan.**

**Genre : Yaoi! Romance, school life.**

**Hai-hai, Nagisa comeback, yeahh! *selebrasi* ini FF keduaku lho *senyum lima jari*. Nggak nyangka ya di FF pertama responnya bikin hati ini Flyyy~ #ditendang. Dan gomen, bukannya buat sequel dari FF I'm Not The Only One, malah bikin FF baru (/.\), sebenarnya Cuma tinggal ngetik, tapi Demi Tuhan *gebrak-gebrak meja* aku nggak kuat buat Kai menderita ToT. Nunggu hati kuat dulu baru ngetik sequelnya hehe..**

**Okey, langsung baca saja yah, kalau nggak suka klik tombol X di pojok kanan atas :D**

**Happy Reading~**

_**Ciit ciit ciit**_

Terdengar suara burung berkicau di pagi hari, membuat Namja yang tengah bergelung di dalam selimut mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Menguap sebentar lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Namja tersebut bangkit dan menyambar handuk baby bluenya. Gemericik suara air terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih tersebut. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan mandinya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari, mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan, Oh sehun". Ucapnya bangga saat melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Lantas ia segera menyambar tasnya, namun perhatiannya terpusat pada kalender yang di beri tanda merah. Tanggal ulang tahun Kim Jongin. Seorang idola sekolah, dan juga seorang idola Oh Sehun. Namja dengan kulit tan seksinya, rahang yang tegas, tatapan mata yang tajam seperti elang, namun memancarkan kehangatan, dan oh jangan lupakan bibir penuh kissablenya. Sehun tersenyum sendiri memikirkan bagaimana sempurnanya Kim Jongin. Ugh, bahkan kini pipinya bersemu merah, manis sekali.

"Sehunnie, sarapan sayang". Teriakan mamanya yang kelewat nyaring membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan kesal –karena diganggu saat sedang memikirkan Kim jongin- Namja dengan kulit seputih susu tersebut menutup pintu kamarnya kesal. Dan langsung berjalan menuruni tangga dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Isshh, mama kenapa berteriak sih?". Ujarnya sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut hanya tersenyum, menghadapi tingkah merajuk putra semata wayangnya. Baginya hal seperti ini sudah biasa, mengingat putranya yang bersifat kekanak-kanakan. Lantas ia menarik kursi, dan menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk dan sarapan.

"jika mama tidak berteriak, kau pasti tidak akan turun untuk sarapan, sayang".

sehun hanya mencibir lalu mulai memakan sarapannya-masih dengan raut muka kesal. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"papa mana, ma?".

"Papamu berangkat duluan, karena anak manjanya masih sibuk berdandan". Ucap mamanya asal. Oke, kali ini sehun gondok ditambah bibirnya semakin maju beberapa centi.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan-yang sayangnya diisi oleh acara ngambek remaja labil ala anak SMA- sehun segera pamit kepada mamanya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa yang harus aku berikan di hari ulang tahun Kai?".

"Hmmm, bagaimana jika kamu memberinya kue buatanmu sendiri?". Jawab Namja dengan mata belonya.

"Kamu ini mau mengejek atau apa? Aku kan payah dalam hal memasak, terakhir kali aku memasak, aku hampir membakar dapur rumah". Sungutnya kesal.

"Lalu?".

"Ah, bagaimana dengan menyewa taman bermain?". Sehun mengusulkan ide dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir berapa banyak uang yang harus kau keluarkan hanya untuk menyewa taman bermain?". Dengan tidak berperiketemanan, kyungsoo menjitak kepala sahabatnya-yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Ugh.. tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Ini antara hidup dan mati cinta pertamaku kyungsoo-ah". Ujarnya menggebu-gebu. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, sahabatnya ini jika menginginkan sesuatu harus tercapai, entah bagaimanapun caranya.

"Baiklah, baik. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tau harga sewa lotte world?".

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan menelepon pihak lotte world".

Sehun lalu mengambil smartphonenya, dan menekan tombol touchscreennya. Tak lama terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Ah, yeoboseyo".

"..."

"Hah? 100 juta won?"

"..."

"Gamsahamnida". Saat suara diujung line sana menghilang, sehun langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Eotteokhae, kyungsoo-ah? Mana mungkin aku bisa menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu satu minggu? Padahal aku ingin memberinya kado spesial, lalu aku juga berencana mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya tepat saat hari ulang tahunnya".

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan, Kim Jongin atau Kai memasuki ruang kelas. Dalam sekejab, suasana menjadi hening. Semua mata melirik ke arah pangeran sekolah dengan pandangan kagum. Ah, ya bukan semua, tetapi dua makhluk dengan tinggi yang berbeda itu tidak memperhatikan kedatangan sang pangeran sekolah. Di sana terlihat Namja dengan mata belonya sedang menenangkan sahabatnya yang kelewat putih itu.

"Kamu kenapa?".

Karena mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinganya, sehun mendongak, dan mendapati pujaan hatinya tengah memperhatikannya dengan alis yang terangkat. Matanya berkedip-kedip lantaran kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Kai. Karena tidak kunjung menjawab, akhirnya kyungsoo menyenggol lengannya pelan, dan berhasil membuat Oh Sehun tersadar.

"Eeh... Kai, sudah datang ya? Hahaha". Sehun tertawa hambar dan hal itu semakin membuat Kai bingung. Namja berkulit tan tersebut hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu mendudukan dirinya di depan bangku sehun. Tak berapa lama Kim saem datang dan memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

.

"Ah... panas dan laparnyaaa~". Sehun melepas kepala kelincinya dan mengusap peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya. Saat ini dia sedang bekerja paruh waktu memakai kostum kelinci dan mengedarkan selebaran sebuah toko yang baru dibuka. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering, tertera nama Kai disana, dengan gugup sehun mengusap layarnya.

"A.. ada apa?". Karena terlalu gugup kalimat yang sehun lontarkan justru terdengar seperti membentak.

"Wahh, dingin amat sih?". Kai menjawab dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Eeh.. bu.. bukan begitu, mian, aku sedang sibuk kai".

"Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada kabar, jadi sibuk bekerja part time ya?".

_**Deg**_

"Ke.. ke.. kenapa kau ada di sini?". Sehun melotot kaget, saat Kai tau bahwa sekarang dirinya bekerja part time. Bisa gawat jika Kai tahu rencananya sebelum hari H.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat kok". Ujar Kai santai. _**Padahal aku dari tadi mengikutimu**_, batinnya.

Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. Lalu tiba-tiba Kai menyodorkan minuman dingin kepada sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo, Kai". Kai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan duduk disamping sehun.

"Kau tampak manis dengan kostum kelincimu?". ucap kai memecah keheningan.

_**Blushh**_

Muka Sehun memerah mendapat pujian dari Kai. Lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kepala kelinci yang dipegangnya.

"Uhmm.. hari sabtu depan kamu ada waktu tidak?". Sehun bertanya dengan gugup. _**Ugh, ini memalukan, **_batinnya.

"Sepertinya tidak, memang kenapa?".

Sehun tersenyum lega dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat nominal uang yang tertera ditabungannya. Dan menghelan nafasnya pelan.

"beberapa kali dilihatpun, sepertinya menyewa taman bermain hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka".

"Sehun-ah".

Sehun terkejut saat kyungsoo datang tergopoh-gopoh menuju kearahnya. Matanya menyipit saat tangan kecil kyungsoo menarik sese- eh tunggu itu kan chanyeol. Namjachingunya kyungsoo. _**Uh, mau pamer rupanya**_, batinya sarkatis.

"Hosh..hosh.. Chanyeol bisa membantumu untuk menyewa taman bermain. Kebetulan Noonanya bekerja disana. Tapi hanya bisa malam sehun-ah, itupun saat tamannya sudah tutup". Ujarnya masih ngos-ngosan.

Mendengar penuturan kyungsoo, membuat setitik harapan muncul. Sehun langsung memeluk kyungsoo girang. Sedangkan kyungsoo memukul-mukul punggung sehun lantaran sesak yang menderanya.

"Kau yang terbaik, kyungsoo". Ucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ekhemm, kau tidak berterimakasih padaku, sehun?". Chanyeol bertanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ahh, aku hampir melupakanmu chanyeol-ah". Saat akan memeluk chanyeol, dengan posesif kyungsoo menarik tangan chanyeol.

"Jangan macam-macam, sehun!". Kyungsoo berkata galak.

"Hehehe, mianhae". Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

.

.

.

_**Drrtt Drrtt**_

Kai merogoh saku celananya saat smartphonenya bergetar, tanda pesan masuk. Dahinya mengkerut saat layar tersebut menampilkan nama Oh sehun. Dibukanya pesan singkat tersebut, kemudian seulas senyum tersemat di bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Oh Sehun?". Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Kai datang jam sembilan tepat. Matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan Oh Sehun. Orang yang telah menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Lotte World.

"Kaiii~".

Kai menoleh dan mendapati sehun berada di depannya. Ia tertegun lantaran melihat dandanan sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Meskipun hanya memakai pakaian yang casual, tapi itu terlihat sangat cocok ditubuh rampingnya. Apalagi ditambah bando telinga kelinci yang tersemat di helaian rambut madunya. _**Ugh, he's so cute**_.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Jongin. Ah, malam ini aku akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang. Kita naik jet coaster, histeria, crazy car, semuanya". Sehun berucap dengan senyum sumringah.

Kai teringat akan pertanyaan sehun tempo hari. Tentang hadiah apa yang diinginkan di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Kai menjawab taman bermain merupakan ide yang bagus. Dia tidak menyangka, jika sehun akan menganggapnya serius.

_**Greebbb**_

Sehun terkejut saat tangan besar Kai menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang". Ujarnya menyeret sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan merekapun menaiki berbagai wahana yang disediakan.

.

.

.

Sehun meremas ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya. Sedari tadi pikirannya hanya terfokus bagaimana waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kai.

"Sehun, Thanks berat ya?". Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Kai,". Sehun menjeda ucapannya. Menghirup nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Ah.. ani, aku mencintaimu, kai"

_**Greebbb**_

Nafas sehun tercekat saat tiba-tiba Kai memeluknya. Tangannya menelusup di pinggang ramping sehun. Hangat nafas Kai terasa menggelitik leher jenjangnya.

"Jangan teruskan, sungguh. Aku merasa menjadi pengecut saat kau yang mengatakannya. Biarkan aku yang mengatakannya, sehunnie". Kai melepas pelukannya. Dan menatap dalam mata hazel sehun.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku". Ujarnya mantap. Lalu meraih tengkuk sehun dan mencium bibir tipis yang terlihat menggoda itu. _**Manis**_, itulah yang ada dipikiran Kai. Dilumatnya bibir atas dan bawahnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat Sehun membalas lumatannya. Tangannya meremat rambut hitam kai, saat lidah Kai menjilat bibir bawahnya. Seakan mengerti sinyal yang diberikan, dengan perlahan sehun membuka celah bibirnya, agar lidah Kai dapat masuk dan menjejahi rongga mulutnya. Lidah Kai membelit lidah sehun, tentu saja Kai yang lebih dominan. Suara kecipak saliva terdengar mengiringi ciuman panas mereka. Lenguhan-lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir sehun. Sehun memukul punggung Kai pelan, saat dirasa pasokan udara mulai menipis. Dengan tidak rela kai melepas ciumannya. Dilihatnya bibir sehun yang membengkak karena ulahnya. Di hapusnya untaian benang saliva yang menggantung diujung bibir sehun. Wajah sehun terasa memanas saat kini Kai tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Namja milky skin itu hanya bisa tertunduk malu mengingat kejadian barusan. Dikecupnya bibir sehun sekilas, membuatnya mendongak menatap Namja dengan kulit eksotisnya tersebut.

"Jadi, sehun. Kau menerimaku kan?".

Sehun mengangguk dan menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh tegap Kai.

"Aku mau, Saranghae Kim Jongin".

Kai tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sehun dengan erat. Dikecupnya puncak kepala sehun berkali-kali. Untuk menyalurkan betapa dia sangat mencintai Namja yang sekarang ada dipelukkannyan ini.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian barusan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Ia ikut senang karena kini sahabatnya mendapatkan kekasih impiannya, Kim Jongin. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya, merangkul pundaknya erat dan membawanya pergi dari taman bermain itu.

**END**

**Sepertinya penulisan hancur berantakan deh *tutup muka***

**Eto, apakah adegan kissnya kurang Hot? Kalau kurang Hot coba deh baca sambil pipi ditempelin diknalpot panas #plak.**

**Ps : ide untuk memberikan hadiah taman bermain aku ambil dari majalah manga Nakayoshi edisi ke 20*lama banget ya* milik Nami Akimoto yang berjudul Ultra Cute. Ini aja nggak sengaja nemunya waktu beres-beres #plak. Karena memberikan kue sebagai hadiah terlalu **_**mainstream**_** jadi aku mengambil referensi dari tumpukan manga-mangaku ^^. Dan ada beberapa bagian yang aku ambil dari manga tersebut. Selebihnya dari imajinasi liar(?) milik author.**

**So~**

**Review please, karena satu review kalian akan membuat author ngeflyyy~ ^^**


End file.
